This invention relates to a frame structure which is erectable to have an open top and an open bottom and adapted to be mounted on a base to form an upstanding retaining wall of generally rectangular configuration in plan. Frame structures as aforementioned are well known for the purposes of storage and transport of goods where the base is often in the form of a pallet or may indeed be another frame structure which itself is mounted on a pallet so that the overall height of the retaining wall is increased. It is also known to provide such frame structures in which opposed end walls are hingedly connected to opposed side walls and each of the end walls is formed from two wall parts which are pivotally connected together so that they can be displaced inwardly from the rectangular configuration to permit collapsing of the structure into a substantially compact and flat pack to facilitate transport and storage of the structure when not in use. Examples of frame structures of the type generally discussed above are disclosed in G.B. Patent Specifications Nos. 902,823 and 2,139,983.
It is desirable with these types of frame structures that the walls are sufficiently strong to permit column stacking of several frame and base assemblies one upon the other, that the structure can be collapsed into a substantially flat pack and that the end walls when erect are retained against displacement outwardly from the generally rectangular configuration. It is also desirable that the walls of the structure when erect should present surfaces within the retaining walls which are generally smooth so that they are free of protrusions which are likely to damage or snag goods which are confined by the wall. With metal framework structures such as disclosed in G.B. Patent No. 2,139,983, relatively thin side and end walls can be formed which are hinged together to permit collapse of the structure into a relatively flat pack; however these structures usually have the disadvantage that the hinges within the opposed end walls which permit those walls to be displaced inwardly present protuberances which can easily damage or snag goods confined by the retaining wall. With relatively thick walled structures such as disclosed in G.B. Patent No. 902,823, an external "piano" or "leaf" hinge is usually provided which permits collapsing of the structure into a generally flat pack but has the disadvantage that the aforementioned external hinges present protrusions which are likely to be unsightly and provide snags. In both of the aforementioned known types of structures the end walls are restrained from displacement outwardly from the rectangular configuration of the structure when erect by abutment of a flange or extension on part of an end wall against a relatively nondisplaceable wall or flange and this usually results in a somewhat complicated collapsible assembly as disclosed in G.B. Patent No. 902,823 or in the provision of protruding flanges which can snag or damage goods as aforementioned as disclosed in G.B. Patent No. 2,139,983.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a frame structure of the kind generally discussed above and by which the disadvantages of the prior proposals may be alleviated.